winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Amarys
Kira Amarys is a main character of Singularity. Bio Appearance Kira has a pale skin colour, blonde hair and blue eyes, similar to many other inhabitants of Solaria. Her hair colour is a dirty blonde hue and most usually, she wears her hair in two twintails. It's quite wavy and has several pink strings in it. Her theme colour is orange and her sub-theme colour is pink, similar to other fairies from her home planet. Casually, she wears a skirt with two, slightly frilly layers. Both layers have white outlines of stars and glitter on it and laces. The skirt is black. She also wears a white top with thin straps and a short but wide orange off-shoulder top above. The top has pink glitter outlines and the words "ALIVE" written over them. Her fairy transformation is mainly yellow. Her hair remains styled into twin tails and she only gains a now visible hair tie in pink. Her top is a simple, yellow off-shoulder top with the sleeves being short and wide. Her skirt is a mini skirt that is slightly wavy. The whole dress glitters. She wears yellow shoes which bare similarities to Mary Jones. Her wings remind of butterfly wings and are blue-ish. Just like all other main characters of Singularity, Kira has designs for all canon transformations despite not gaining the transformation in the canon of the story. Her Sirenix design consists of a top whose straps are around her neck. The top is reminds of mermaid scales and only covers her chest. Her belly is covered by a slightly transparent, pink fabric. She wears orange tights with pink tangle pattern that also seem to act as her shoes. Her soles are pink. Her skirt is white-pinkish and seems to be longer on the right side. Her hair is styled into one ponytail on the right side of her head and her pink hair strains gain a more visible colour than before. Her hair also becomes more yellow than before. She wears a diadem made of sea stars that are iridescent. Her wings take on the common Sirenix form and are mainly orange-yellow and pink. Similar to the majority of her other designs however, her wings seem to be iridescent. Her Harmonix design consists of a multi-layered dress without straps. The top has several pink and horizontal strips on it. Her belt is pink while the majority of her dress is in a bright, faint yellow. Her mini skirt has several, slightly chaotic layers and a cape is attached to it. Her hair is styled into a loose ponytail. She wears a pink seashell tiara oon her head along heeled sandals with yellow and pink ribbons attached. Her wings are yellow and pink and have several layers. When she uses them, glitter appears. Similar to the majority of her other designs however, her wings seem to be iridescent. Her Mythix design consists of a dress with several layers. The dress is puffy around her chest and white the base is yellow, she has a slightly transparent, glittering pink layer above. She wears a pink belt with a bow and The skirt starts directly below her chest. The skirt has several layers similar to the top part and lots of frill in yellow in the end. Her shoes remind of sneakers but have a plateau heel. They're mainly pink but have yellow soles, laces and a yellow tip. Several mirror like fragments are attached to the side. Her hair is tied into her common twintails and even more curly than before. She wears a [] flower at each twintail. Her wings remind of a prism and are mainly pink and yellow, but seem to have slight and very whitish rainbow colour in them. They are multi-layered and glitter. Her wand is yellow with a pink tip and a prism on it. Personality Background Abilities Ethymology Kira's given name is taken from the Japanese word キラキラ which translates to glittering. It's a reference to her abilities and design theme. Her surname doesn't have a known origin. Trivia * Favourite Colour: Rainbow * Favourite Animal: Birds * Favourite Food: Ice Cream Category:User:Millyna Category:Singularity